Ranma Dead or Alive: AnythingGoes Extreme!
by G-Force 1
Summary: Pretty Update and a new story preview inside. Please come check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Man you people were just fidgeting in your seats for this and your patience has not gone unrewarded, here it is Ranma Dead or Alive Anything-Goes Extreme. So quit reading these notes and read the story.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dead or Alive Extreme Beach Volleyball are not copyright under me so don't ask.

Three months have passed since the third Dead or Alive Tournament. Three months since Ranma Saotome of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts killed Genra the head of Mugen Tenshin's Hajin Mon sect after being altered by the ever sinister DOATEC. For three months Ranma and Kasumi the runaway kunoichi of Mugen Tenshin's Tenshin Mon sect have been beating back ninja of her clan that constantly hunt her for her nukenin status. That all happened in three months and now a new event has risen.

"Hmmmm…" Ranma frowned as he looked over his invitation and the plane tickets that he received in an unmarked envelope. It was really funny how he got it in the first place, he and Kasumi had just recently went to town to re-supply before heading back to the woods. When they came back they were surprised to find two envelopes addressed to them both in their supplies, how they got there was anyone's guess. But in Ranma's case it was a little different from what he expected.

"Hey Kasumi…" Ranma said holding up his letter. "How come my "Sister" is getting an invitation and not me? I participated in the last tournament."

Kasumi gave Ranma a stumped look as she held her letter to him along with the plane tickets. "Beats me Ranma, it does say that Zack is hosting the tournament this time around. I wonder how he got the money to do it."

Ranma flipped a small rock with the toe of his shoe to his hand and began tossing it lightly and catching it. "But this I really suspicious I mean who puts "P.S. Do not tell your brother about this." I mean what is up with that?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi shrugged as she folded the letter and stuck it with the tickets into her cleavage, she smiled as she saw Ranma's cheeks slightly redden. "I don't know Ranma Zack was always kind of a quirky guy, I have no idea what he's thinking." Kasumi crossed her arms under her breast and slightly lifted and was rewarded as the crimson color on Ranma's cheeks spread onto his face. If Zack was indeed hosting the fourth tournament then the other girls would definitely be there and she'd be damned if she didn't let Ranma know what he had near him for the past three months.

Ranma caught the rock and frowned. "Still this means my sister can go and not me that sucks you know."

Kasumi smiled. "Oh don't worry Ranma I'll be there and I'll take care of her."

Ranma smirked. "Thanks Kasumi I appreciate it." Ranma said.

"No problem Ranma." Kasumi said and dropped her arms, and then dropped herself and Ranma flicked the rock straight at her. It flew over her head and whizzed into a bush where a loud meaty "thunk!" was heard along with a pained moan. Four blurs rushed out from surrounding bushes and landed around the pair weapons drawn. They were ninja hunting them.

Kasumi was back to back with Ranma her tanto drawn and held before her and Ranma stood behind her a big grin on his face. "Four hours since the last attack. That's a new record you guys." Ranma cracked his knuckles. "You guys used to attack every three hours and now it's four. Either we're getting better, you guys are getting worse, or the top brass are running out of guys to send after us." His aura blazed outward as he clenched his fists. "Well that doesn't matter now you guys are going to the same place your last hunter team went to. Kasumi couldn't help but giggle before steeling herself for the fight ahead. A minute later five more ninja of the Mugen Tenshin are under traction and burdening the already stressed budget.

Berlin, Germany, Hitomi packed slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. Another tournament was fine by her, she'd get to fight again and also she'd get to see Ranma again. "Watch out Kasumi." Hitomi punched the air before her. "I'm not giving him up yet."

Paris, France, Helena stepped into her limo before it pulled away and headed for the airport. It was peculiar for the next tournament to be held so soon but she wouldn't complain it was another opportunity to meet her unexpected fiancé again. Although younger then her he proved himself a very honorable and brave, a much better prospect then the ones before him. The tiny announcement that she had a fiancé had toned down the number of men seeking for her hand although the few who kept trying were immediately shot down. In short Ranma intrigued her and that in itself was attractive. "I hope to get to know you better, Saotome."

Tokyo, Japan, Lei Fang put on her ear phones as the plane began to taxi, her thoughts once overwhelmed with a certain practitioner of Jeet Kun Do was being steadily replaced by those of a pigtailed martial artist. Although the way they had met was rather strange and awkward, she was glad they had met. "Ranma Saotome I guess I have to train to beat you too."

Los Angeles, U.S.A, Tina Armstrong boarded her connecting flight dressed to kill in tight jeans and a tank top that bared he midriff, several security guards were holding back crazed fans as she boarded, she turned pressed to fingers to her lips before sticking up the same hand and waving to her fans. Yep Tina Armstrong was heading for the tournament, or so we think.

Somewhere in the mountains in Osaka, Ayane looked at her invitation and tickets contemplating her predicament as Ryoga ranted nearby leaving divots in the ground where he stomped. "Why the heck didn't I get an invitation? I participated in the tournament too." Ryoga ranted for the thirtieth time.

Ayane eye twitched in irritation. "I have no idea why you didn't get one so pipe down already!" Ayane shouted although she also thought it was strange Ryoga didn't get an invitation to the tournament, then again it was Zack who was hosting it this time.

"Damn I guess this means I'll have to wait till you get back to resume your training." Ryoga kicked at the dirt in the ground.

Ayane gave him a puzzled look. "Who says I'm stopping my training? You're coming along."

Now it was Ryoga's turn to look confused. "Huh? But I have no tickets I can't go." Ryoga said.

"Who said pets aren't allowed?" Ayane said while grinning, than spoke up again before Ryoga could protest. "Besides by the time I get back you'll be halfway around the world and the last thing I want to do is to try and track you." Ayane grabbed up the bucket that was filled with water to put out the campfire. "So just stay still so I can pack you in a box." Ryoga turned tail and Ayane pursued although it only took a few minutes to catch Ryoga it took a few hours to find her way back to their camp.

Ranma-chan blinked as she stepped out of the sea plane. "What the heck is this?" She said looking around.

Kasumi mirrored Ranma-chan's look. "You're telling me. Is this really the place Zack's holding the tournament?"

Ranma-chan looked around then spotted something that made her sweatdrop. "Uh Kasumi… look over there." She said pointing.

Kasumi looked and sweatdropped. There was a large billboard with Zack and big words "Welcome Dead or Alive Contestants! Prepare to lose you losers!" Kasumi shook her head and groaned. "I guess that answers my question."

Ranma-chan looked around again then scratched her head. "Where is everybody?"

Kasumi looked around also seeing nobody she recognized. "Maybe they're at the hotel. Let's go in." Ranma-chan shrugged and both lugged their travel packs to the hotel nearby that was called Hotel Jack, isn't that original? Upon entering they saw that this was by no means anything like the tournament for one the hotel was also a casino!

"Jeez what is this, a tournament or a vacation?" Ranma-chan said as she plopped into a couch that was definitely on the pricey side.

"I have no idea?" Kasumi said sitting down beside Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan glanced over at Kasumi. "I smell something fishy this doesn't feel like we're at a tournament. I think we've been had."

Kasumi was inclined to agree, the seaplane had circled the island a couple times before landing and although there were places in the wilderness that could hold matches the island didn't strike her as a place to hold a fighters tournament. In fact the viable spots that could host a match were occupied by volleyball courts.

"I wonder if anyone else is here." Ranma-chan said to herself.

It was then that a familiar face walked out of the elevator. "Ranko! Kasumi!" The young woman called out.

Both said people quickly whipped their heads over in the direction of the voice and smiled in greeting. "Lei Fang you're here." Kasumi said in a cheerful tone.

Lei Fang hurried over to Ranko and Kasumi seating herself in a chair. "It's been awhile how have you two been?" Lei Fang asked.

"I'm okay things have been going pretty smoothly since the tournament." Ranko said.

"I'm fine as well." Kasumi said.

Lei Fang set her gaze on Kasumi. "How's Ranma Kasumi?" Her tone even and her eyes locked on Kasumi's as if trying to look into her thoughts.

Kasumi glanced at Ranko before she returned it back to Lei Fang. "He's fine although upset he wasn't invited to the tournament." Kasumi replied.

This reply seemed to surprise Lei Fang. "Not invited? All participants of the tournament are invited. Why didn't Zack invite him?"

"More importantly Lei Fang." Ranko said jumping into the conversation. "Has anyone else arrived here before us?"

Lei Fang put a finger to her chin as she thought then nodded. "Yes I saw Christie going out when I came in but other than her I have not seen anyone else."

Both Ranko and Kasumi frowned this was really fishy so far four participants came to the island and all of them women. Kasumi sighed when it came to Zack he would probably do something like this. "Lei Fang I think we have a dilemma."

"Why's that?" Lei Fang asked.

"I'm more then sure that the only people Zack invited to the tournament are the girls." Kasumi stated with a groan.

Lei Fang blinked a few times before she palmed her face in her right hand. "Oh shit." She muttered.

Ranko was miffed since it meant that Zack just screwed everyone over and more then likely the tournament was a hoax. Her attention was caught when a large commotion started by the entrance of the lobby. All three girls look to the entrance to see Tina, Helena, Hitomi and Ayane enter the first three were chatting up a storm while Ayane seemed content to remain out of it along with her luggage she was holding a small box with holes in it. The commotion stopped when they spotted the trio.

"Ranko! Kasumi! And even Lei Fang!" Hitomi shouted and waved.

The trio waved back as the group moved to join them. "It's been awhile you guys. How've you three been doing?" Tina asked.

"Fine." All three replied rather dryly.

"What's wrong? You three look rather upset." Helena asked her gaze shifted left and right scanning the general vicinity and she frowned when she didn't see what she wanted. "Kasumi where's Ranma?"

Hitomi fixed her stare on Kasumi while Tina looked around also failing to see the current champion of the Dead or Alive tournament. Meanwhile Ayane grinned knowingly as she stared openly at Ranko. Ranko shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

Kasumi sighed. "Ranma wasn't invited to the tournament." She replied simply.

"What?!" Was the general word from most of the group.

"He wasn't invited." Kasumi repeated. "Zack didn't invite Ranma, and I suspect that he didn't invite any other male on the island either." This seemed to snap the girls to attention and look around if they were there surely all the male fighters would have arrived as well. As it was aside from Zack who was probably in his penthouse none of the male fighters were here at the hotel.

"This whole thing was a hoax." Tina said evenly but her left eyebrow twitched erratically.

"I came all the way here to see Ranma after three months." Hitomi fumed. "I'm going to lay that guy out so hard that he'll be…" Ranko quickly restrained Hitomi as she started getting a bit more rowdy.

"Calm down Hitomi-chan, take deep breaths." Ranko said.

As Hitomi continued to fume Helena sighed and she had been looking forward to showing off her swimsuit to Ranma. She looked over at Ayane who had been quietly watching the whole debacle and noticed the box in her hands seemed to move around a bit. "Ayane what is in that box?" Helena asked.

Ayane blinked as she found herself at the center of attention as everyone paused to hear the reply. Ayane took a kunai ran it along the tape on the top and flipped the flaps of the box open, a head of a black piglet with a bandanna around its neck popped out with a loud "Bweee!"

Both Kasumi and Ranko stiffened while the other girls crowded over to see the piglet.

"What a cute little piggy." Hitomi said scratching underneath the piglet's chin.

"What's its name?" Tina asked.

"Its name is P-Chan." Ayane said and grinned as the piglet glared at her.

"I don't think he likes you." Lei Fang said noticing P-Chan glaring at Ayane.

"Oh don't worry he's just hungry I'll feed him later on." Ayane stuffed the piglet back into the box folded the flaps down and leaned down on them purposely as P-Chan started to struggle and make a lot of noise in his box.

Before anyone could question Ayane's treatment of her pet someone walked up with a loud greeting. "Hello everyone nice day isn't it?" All eyes turned to see a short-haired brunette with tanned skin smiling at them. She was wearing a bikini that was contrasted nicely with her skin.

"Uh… Who are you?" Ranko asked finally letting go of Hitomi since she finally cooled down.

The brunette exaggerated a bow before replying. "My names Lisa, from the looks of you all you guys were expecting a tournament weren't you?"

Affirmative nods from all present answered her question. "Don't worry I was also fooled but since we're here why not make the best of it?" Lisa said.

"I've never seen you in the tournament before." Lei Fang said.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I tried to get in three months ago but they closed the draws so I entered the following one at a later date, what a surprise I got when in only three months I was invited to the next tournament after that you all can probably guess." The group nodded in agreement they were all fooled. Lisa threw up her hands to break the disappointment "It's not that bad, we all have free room and board for the next two weeks, three square meals, and plenty of activities to do around here. Only off side is that if you want gifts or new swimwear we have to buy them but if you're low on money some of the games around here offer some prize money."

"A tropical island vacation my dream come true." Hitomi said sarcastically. 'It sounds alright but it would have been the best if Ranma was here.' She thought.

Ranko let out a small sneeze and scanned the group wondering who was thinking of her. Lisa began to leave for the elevator before she paused and turned back around. "I've toured most of the island already so if you guys need any help just let me know" Lisa called out before resuming.

"Well I guess I'll go get checked in." Tina said picking up her bag many of the others followed her example and Lei Fang gave a quick good-bye before heading back to her room to change into her swimwear. Leaving Ranma-chan and Kasumi on the couch Kasumi happy that this wasn't so serious as a tournament and that she was the only one aside from Ayane and Ryoga to know Ranko's secret. Now how to make this impromptu vacation into a romantic one without alerting the others to Ranma's curse?

Ranma-chan however was devastated she was here on an island with all the girls from the tournament most which wanted a piece of her male side and a glance at Kasumi made shivers run down her back, the kunoichi was pondering with a sinister smile on her lips. Whatever she was thinking involved her and whatever it was would probably send her running. 'I am so screwed.' Ranma-chan thought.

To be continued

Author notes: Alright it is done now I've got everyone's attention again. Here's some updates that will soon be happening, I'm still working on Returner Ranma I'm hoping it will be done by the end of the month but it might come in next month sorry everyone. The Guyver/Ranma and Negima/Ranma/Multi are currently being written up as rough drafts don't want to go diving in over my head again. However I have started another fic that is Ranma/Tenchi Muyo the original line, which means no Kiyone Makibi sorry people I found better people to mess with Ranma in the original line.

I've also started another one of my few non-Ranma crossovers it will be called "The Shinobi Mage" It's a Naruto/Negima crossover when it comes out it will be in the Naruto section because that's primarily where all the action is in the fic. To my fans for "Ranma Crusade" I must once again apologize for taking it down. Meanwhile tell me what you all think. If you guys suggest I should hold back the new stuff and try to brainstorm on the old ones I probably will. Well hope you enjoyed chapter one it will be awhile till the next one but I hope you'll all be patient for it, so until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive and Ranma ½ do not belong t me, simple as that now let's get on with the contents we want to read.

When Ranma-chan finally got to her room she dropped her luggage and fell face first into the pillow. "Ah man this is turning out to be a nightmare." She muttered no it wasn't the fact that the whole tournament was a lie or the fact that only the women were invited to participate, it was the fact that all his current fiancée were all occupying the same island in the same hotel and if she showed up as a guy there would be a field day. It was a tropical paradise not so much different then the other time she was stuck on an island but girls and tropical paradise made a very bad mix especially if the majority of them were pretty much after you. The only thing she could take comfort in was that Ryoga was also here so she wouldn't be alone in her suffering even if it was only by Ayane's hands. There was a knock on the door which Ranma-chan ignored at first but the knocking continued for ten full seconds which finally roused her from her comfortable position on the bed to answer it, flinging the door open she glared at the frightened messenger boy that was holding a package. "What is it?!"

The messenger gulped and held the package out to Ranma-chan. "Uh… courtesy of Zack himself ma'am." He stated uneasily. Ranma-chan snatched the package from the boy dug through her pockets and brought out a five hundred yen coin that she flipped to the messenger before she slammed the door in his face. "From Zack huh, what is that weirdo thinking?" Ranma-chan opened the box before blinking and pulling out the sole content of the package. "This is… a bikini." Her eye began to twitch and soon the package and contents were in the trash. "Geez what the hell is that asshole thinking giving me a damn bikini." Ranma-chan growled as she lay down on the bed again, only a few seconds after she laid down there was another knock on the door. Growling Ranma-chan got off the bed again and stomped to the door and flung it open. "What?!" She shouted, before she saw that it was Kasumi who was at the door. The kunoichi had reeled back at Ranma's angry shout her eyes were wide in surprise. "Ah! Kasumi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I thought you were the message boy with another package."

Kasumi took a deep breath as she calmed down Ranma had given her a scare. "That's alright Ranma, I understand I got one too." Kasumi held up a one piece that was white.

"Oh so I'm not the only one, well that's good I guess. Ranma-chan stepped back allowing Kasumi to enter the room before shutting the door.

"So where is your gift from our tournament host?" Kasumi asked her tone turned sarcastic when she said "tournament"

"Oh, it's over there." Ranma-chan pointed at the trash can. "Hold on I'm gonna get some hot water." Ranma-chan headed into the bathroom while Kasumi fished the bikini out of the trash can. She looked it over as the sink in the bathroom began to run.

"It looks pretty nice Ranma, why'd you throw it away? It'll look good on you." Kasumi said half serious and half teasing, appropriate considering who she was with.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, Kasumi, that's very funny." Ranma stated in the lower tone of his male form as he exited the bathroom rubbing a towel in his wet hair. Kasumi giggled as she placed the bikini on the dresser that was next to the trash can and walked over to Ranma who just finished drying his hair. She placed a hand on one of his bare arms reveling the feeling of the muscles slightly tensing at her touch.

'It seems like ages since you've been male again.' Kasumi thought thankful that Ranma was wearing one of his sleeveless Chinese shirts. "How do you feel Ranma? That plane ride was long." She asked.

Ranma cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "I'm a little cramped up, I hate plane rides there's nothing to do. How about you Kasumi? You looked pretty tense when we got off the plane."

"Just a little bit," Kasumi said rubbing at the small of her back. "I fell asleep in a bad position."

Ranma moved behind Kasumi and pressed around certain points of her back. "You're a little tense, c'mon lay down, I'll work on you." Ranma motioned to his bed. Without the slightest hesitation Kasumi laid belly down on the soft bed. She didn't have to wait long as Ranma placed his hands on the small of her back his thumbs pressed down firmly and slowly rotated inching his way down as he worked her back. Kasumi moaned as Ranma massaged her enjoying the attention he gave to her in quantity. Before she became a runaway she had a lot of attention since she was the daughter of the head of Mugen Tenshin and she was seen as such, as Kasumi Tendo she received attention only as someone who did the housework and cooking with the occasional putting in of words here and there, here she was receiving attention from Ranma not as daughter of Mugen Tenshin or that of the Tendo matriarch but that of a woman and the man she loved, it was attention that she enjoyed everyday despite the difficult situations of her status and as much as she didn't want to sound greedy, she wanted it all for herself.

"…sumi, Hey Kasumi!" Ranma's voice rang loudly in Kasumi's ears shaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Wha… What is it Ranma?"

"I asked you if you're feeling better. Are you alright Kasumi? You looked a little spaced out." Ranma gave her a worried look.

"Oh… no I'm fine Ranma, thank you." Kasumi sat up and immediately realized that the slight pain in her lower back was gone thanks to Ranma. "Oh my…" Kasumi sighed as she arched her back reveling the feeling that the slight tension that was once there was now missing. "Thank you Ranma, the pain in my back is completely gone."

"Well that's good to hear." Ranma said turning his back to Kasumi to look out of the opened glass doors of that led to the balcony. "You know despite the fact that he lied to us Zack put us in a pretty nice place."

"It is isn't it? A luxurious hotel in a tropical island paradise, it's like a dream come true." Kasumi said

"Yeah it's like we're on vacation." Ranma said, before tensing up as he felt Kasumi push up against his back, he swallowed as two prominent features that were unique to her gender smashed up to his back.

Kasumi placed both her hands on Ranma's shoulders before rising up on her toes to place her head inches from his right ear. "Or a honeymoon." She added making sure to blow her words gently across his ear. She giggled when Ranma let out a little squeak at her words.

"Uh… Yeah… That too." Ranma said swallowing hard and tried his very best to get little Ranma to settle down before he did something that would truly justify Akane's accusations of him being a pervert. Of course at the moment Kasumi wouldn't have minded very much if he did do those accusations some justice, but this is Ranma so he managed to settle down and the tension slowly left him.

When Kasumi felt Ranma's tension leave him she was somewhat disappointed in him after all she practically shined the green light in his face. However she knew Ranma still had his kinks to work out, he was still bringing himself out of how he usually acted when he was back in Nerima and his usual actions on how to deal with his dilemmas. But she could wait, Ranma wasn't going anywhere and she had all the time in the world to help bring him out of his old life. Patience was a virtue after all, she'd get what she wanted eventually, until then she'd work on him bit by bit.

"Ranma why don't we go out for a walk, I'd like to see more of the island before it gets too late." Kasumi said backing off from Ranma slightly allowing the pigtailed martial artist to face her.

"A walk?" Ranma said scratching the back of his head as he thought about it before shrugging. "Sure, why not? I'd like to see more of the island as well." Ranma began to head for the door before Kasumi gave a loud cough to catch his attention. Turning around Ranma returned his gaze back to Kasumi who was giving him a disappointed look. "What's wrong Kasumi?"

Kasumi sighed as she looked Ranma over. "Nothing is wrong. Shall we go RanKO." Kasumi stated putting heavy emphasis on the last two letters of the name.

Ranma took a few seconds before realization flooded across his face. "Oh… right, I better change." After a quick trip to the restroom again two redheads left Ranko's room. They came to a stop in front of Kasumi's room.

"Can you wait a bit Ranma? I've got to get something." Kasumi slipped into her room leaving Ranma outside somewhat confused and nervous.

"Kasumi had this weird look in her eye. I just know I saw it." She muttered to herself, she turned her attention elsewhere hoping to get that mysterious gleam that she had just seen away from her thoughts. The hotel décor was very lavish half the things decorating a single hallway would probably bankrupt even the Kunos. "How the hell did that weird ass come up with this much money for all this?"

A musical, "I'm back!" announced Kasumi's return. Ranma turned to face her, the minute she laid eyes on her the currently girl martial artist's eyes nearly popped from her sockets. Kasumi was wearing milky pink one piece, and although it was quite modest it accentuated her form very nicely. "How do I look?" Kasumi asked as she gave a little twirl. Ranma opened her mouth but the words that came from it came out as incomprehensible babble, it was all good for Kasumi though. "Why thank you Ranma I'm glad you like it." The kunoichi giggled reveling in the fact that Ranma thought she looked so good in such a modest swimsuit just wait when she decided to get a few more risqué ones.

Ranma snapped her jaw closed and took a few seconds to compose herself. After calming down enough she finally gave a giggling Kasumi a coherent answer. "You look very nice Kasumi."

"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked deciding she'd play it out a bit more. She gave another twirl and proceeded to pinch at areas near her rear and around her chest. "It seems a bit loose in these areas."

Ranma nearly passed out at the sudden influx of blood rushing to her head. She pinched her nose shut and took several calming breaths. "No it looks really good on you Kasumi nothing is wrong with your swimsuit."

Kasumi smiled leaning forward and putting her face at level with Ranma's. "Thank you Ranma, I really do appreciate you telling me that." She grabbed up one of Ranma's petite hands and took the lead. "Let's go Ranma there's so many places I want to see."

Ranma let herself be dragged in tow as for the next few hours she and Kasumi toured the island, they visited the accessory shop, played a game at the pool which consisted of a bunch of floats in line of each other and the player having to cross on top these floats without falling, it was a fun game and Ranma thought it was good balance training. They stopped at the swimsuit shop where Ranma almost lost it when Kasumi showed her a swimsuit she was trying on, if you could call it a swimsuit Ranma wasn't sure what it was but she didn't think it was anything like a swimsuit. Fortunately for Ranma the swimsuit was way past Kasumi's budget and the kunoichi had to pass on acquiring it. Hours past and the pair arrived at a more isolated beach, they had bought lunches at the pool's oasis and with all the exploring they did they were famished. Ranma swept through her lunch and was finished before Kasumi finished chewing her first bite. This somewhat miffed the kunoichi.

"Really Ranma, you have to work on your eating habits." Kasumi said after swallowing her first bite.

"Why? What's wrong with the way I eat?" She asked cleaning out the last specks of her lunch before putting it to the side.

"While your way of eating is probably very good on the run like we usually are or perhaps the military I'd like to have a nice meal with us eating together at a somewhat steady pace Ranma." She looked at her currently female guardian and gave her best pout. "You make me feel left behind."

Ranma flinched at Kasumi's pout and turned away in a bad attempt to hide her guilt. "Uh… sorry Kasumi, I'll try to slow down my eating from now on."

"Not try Ranma, will. I will teach you all that and more." Kasumi said as she picked up another bite-full of rice with her chopsticks.

"Right… Wait a second you're going to teach me?" Ranma asked giving Kasumi a surprised look.

Kasumi popped her mouthful of rice in her mouth chewed then swallowed before answering Ranma's question. "Why so surprised Ranma? I was the former first daughter of the head of Mugen Tenshin. I've been taught many things."

"Well yeah." Ranma said scratching her head in embarrassment then stopped as she recalled something else Kasumi said. "But what was up with that "and more" stuff?"

Kasumi paused before lowering her chopsticks that held a small pickled eggplant in between the two pieces of wood. She turned her gaze to Ranma who almost reeled back at the look in Kasumi's eyes. The red headed kunoichi smiled mischievously before replying. "Don't worry about that right now Ranma, I'll teach you about that "stuff" later in a place more comfortable."

"Uh… Okay, that's fine with me." Ranma said a little more quickly then she meant too. She turned away unable to look at Kasumi letting the kunoichi finish her meal. She was so focused on not looking at Kasumi that she didn't realize until after a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and looking down at those arms realized that she lacked a pair of large assets and was now male. It took Ranma a few seconds to remember that they had gotten a thermos of tea with their lunch and that it wasn't fully empty when he finished his meal.

Kasumi sighed as she sank into Ranma's back. It was a shame that Ranma couldn't go shirtless partly because if he got splashed there would be problems with a half-naked girl running around and the other bigger problem was that the male Ranma wasn't supposed to be on the island. A little secret that Kasumi would very much like to keep secret. She could feel Ranma's tension slowly leave which brought a small smile to her face, months before Ranma would be so tense that steel would have been softer then he was, but now with her constant gentle contact Ranma had lost most of his tension and seemed more at ease with her affectionate behavior. Of course right now she was a lot more affectionate then she usually was, but before they got the letters she and Ranma were constantly on the run and getting into fights with the pursuing ninjas after them. There wasn't very much time for very affectionate behavior, but now that had suddenly disappeared and she wasn't on the run now and unless Ayane was planning something she was practically free to pursue in strengthening her already deep relationship with her pigtailed guardian.

"Ranma… can you do something for me?" Kasumi asked resting her head against his back.

"Sure… what do you want me to do?" Ranma said turning his head to look at her.

Kasumi raised her head to look into his deep blue eyes, oh how she wanted to lose herself in those eyes right now, she took a deep breath to regain herself, she needed to stay on task and focus on her current goal, because despite all the time they were together and despite all her affection there was something she always wanted to do with both herself and Ranma that she never tried, until now that is. "Ranma… I… I want you to kiss me."

To be continued…

Nah I'm just playing with you guys there's a little more before I end it.

It took Ranma approximately five seconds after Kasumi's request to react. "Ehhhh?!" Ranma yelled out as his eyes nearly popped from their sockets and the tension that was once at ease was back with a vengeance. However his shock quickly dissipated as he saw the look of sadness on Kasumi's face.

"I'm sorry Ranma, I'm asking too much from you right now." Kasumi said looking away from Ranma her arms loosening as she pulled away from the warmth of Ranma's broad muscular back. Suddenly a strong hand gently gripped one of her arms and pulled her to a sculpted chest covered by a thin shirt, two arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer molding her front to the muscled chest.

"I'm sorry Kasumi, I'm sorry for being so slow." Ranma whispered placing his head on Kasumi's right shoulder. "I even told you back at the tournament that I'd give this a shot but I'm not doing anything while you're trying everything to make things work."

Kasumi brought her hands up running them up from Ranma's lower back to his shoulder blades she traced them with her fingertips before covering them with her palms and pulled herself closer to him. She rubbed her cheek against the thin cloth covering Ranma's chest and kissed the side of Ranma's neck bringing a brief spell of shivers from the aqua-transsexual martial artist. "No Ranma, you're doing fine." Kasumi nuzzled into Ranma's neck as she spoke, although he tensed slightly Ranma made no move to stop her and she continued. "It's me that wants to move on while you aren't ready. I want to do so many things with you Ranma, there's so much I want to do together with you, I want to move forward but you're not ready, and I know that you aren't ready yet…" Kasumi paused, gently squeezing Ranma's shoulder blades before finishing. "This is ironic isn't it? I just finish telling you that I'd teach you to slow down eating yet here I am trying to move us faster then you can handle."

Ranma pulled his head back causing Kasumi to do the same both stared into the face of the other. "Kasumi I'm going to slow and you're going to fast let's just say we're both wrong on this okay?" Ranma said and smirked

Kasumi giggled and raised herself on her tiptoes. "That sounds like a very good idea Ranma."

Ranma bent his neck forward bringing his face closer to Kasumi's. "Now what was you're request again?" He asked a mischievous grin on his face.

"Moving a bit faster are we?" Kasumi said before giggling. "Well I'm not going to complain. I think you know very well what my request is Ranma."

"That I do." Ranma stated their faces inches from each other. Kasumi closed her eyes and tilted her head a bit further back to thrust her lips a further up. Ranma felt a tiny twinge of nervousness return but he quickly swept it to the side, Kasumi wanted a kiss and she deserved a kiss for all she had done for him, he slowly lowered his head the distance between their lips closed he could feel Kasumi's heart beat rise with her chest pressed to his, so close now he could feel her breath the warmth of her lips just a few centimeters more.

"Wow that amazing it was like entering another world." A familiar cheerful voice broke the moment, both Kasumi and Ranma jerked back both disappointed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Isn't it? The reef was so beautiful, and the fish were so cute." Another familiar voice spoke out.

"Yeah they were thanks for inviting me Lei-Fang." The first voice said.

"No problem Hitomi, it's more fun to dive with someone then by myself." The second voice clearly identified as Lei-Fang replied.

Ranma turned to look over his shoulder while Kasumi leaned out to look past Ranma. Sure enough it was Hitomi and Lei-Fang both were in bikinis and walking out of the surf with fins and goggles with snorkels attached. What was bad was the pair was only five meters away from them and there was no place to hide and no time to run away before he was spotted. Still yet Ranma turned away when Hitomi looked his way but it did him little good when he heard her surprised shout.

"R-Ranma!?" Hitomi yelled out dropping her goggles and fins.

"What?" Lei-Fang said looking at Hitomi before looking in the same direction as her and spotted the familiar pigtail that she knew Ranma always wore. "It is Ranma!"

Ranma flinched not because that Hitomi or Lei Fang spotted him, but Kasumi was starting to radiate a dark aura around her and he swore he could hear her growling. "Oh shit things just got really bad." He muttered.

Kasumi could grit her teeth as she watched Hitomi and Lei-Fang run towards them. 'Dammit,' She thought. 'I was so close too.' She tightened her grip on Ranma. 'I'm not giving up yet, I'll get my kiss.'

To be continued… For real people this is it for now.

Author notes: Well that took a long time sorry it took so long people I'm trying to adjust to college life and truth be told I'm still a bit nervous. I'm also currently working on a War Angel Ranma chapter and need a bit of help, someone tell me the names of the two Imperial agents in Steel Angel Kurumi, you know the lesbian and the pedophile. My plan on updates will be to work on Returner Ranma and Goddess of Mine since I haven't worked on those in a long time. If you guys are bored I also have another series going on at DeviantArt it's not a Ranma fic unfortunately and stars my Original character in a land called Felarya. If you want to check it out please do but I have to warn you that Felarya has some mature content so if you can't stand nudity please don't look at the pictures based in Felarya, there's also a content filter so underage minors can't view that content. Sorry if this causes you guys some grief. Well that's all I have right now, so until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Hey y'all sorry this is taking so long.

Disclaimer: Dead or Alive and Ranma ½ do not belong t me, simple as that now let's get on with the contents we want to read.

Previously… Ranma and Kasumi just had a nice day exploring Jack's Island after having a nice lunch the two were about to kiss when low and behold Hitomi and Lei Fang come out of the water after diving on the reef. Now Ranma's presence has been exposed and with four women on the island that are targeting his heart it's going to be one hectic two weeks.

After being discovered Ranma and Kasumi were forced to cancel their little outing as both Lei Fang and Hitomi demanded explanations. It wasn't very long after that Helena also caught wind of Ranma's arrival. Now mostly everyone was now assembled in the lobby Tina was leaning on a nearby couch with her arms crossed under her breasts as she watched with amusement as the girls glared at Kasumi and Ranma. Kasumi returned the glares upset that her time with Ranma was ruined while Ranma's head was bent low while he mentally wished he was somewhere else.

"Ranma, how did you get here?" Helena asked breaking her glare from Kasumi. Her question had the effect of breaking Hitomi and Lei Fang's glare from the kunoichi as they waited for Ranma to answer Helena's question.

Ranma began to sweat as the girls combined gazes bore into him he glanced at Kasumi who had an uneasy look that stated she had no idea what to say. Ranma thought really hard as the gazes of the girls grew in intensity then it popped into his head, it was so simple that he was surprised he hadn't thought of it earlier. "I followed Ryoga." He stated

Helena and Lei Fang blinked in confusion, Tina quirked an eyebrow wondering what that meant, the only one who didn't look confused was Hitomi. "Oh that explains it." She said easing her gaze up and drew the gazes of the three who were confused at Ranma's statement. "I know it sounds crazy but Ryoga does get lost and although it seems incomprehensible he gets lost all over the world."

"You can't be serious. How can that guy get around the world by just getting lost?" Helena asked clearly unconvinced.

"I know it's crazy because I don't know how he does it on foot but he gets there, I've gotten things from him as souvenirs from his travels. Chocolates from Belgium, Coffee from Ethiopia, heck once the three of us shared four Chicago deep dish pizzas he brought along with him and they were still hot." Hitomi said throwing her hands up in a sign of being unable to comprehend the phenomenon that the lost boy was.

"It's a rare thing too since Ryoga usually gets lost so long that whatever food that isn't preserved is usually spoiled when he finally shows up in the right place." Ranma said adding his words to Hitomi's.

"Surely you can't be serious, I'm sure that pizza came from somewhere in Japan." Lei Fang said.

Hitomi stared hard at her friend and rival in love. "This isn't regular pizza Lei Fang, it's Chicago deep dish a specialty pizza if there is one in Japan it definitely wouldn't be in the small district we were at and furthermore the boxes he was carrying them in were labeled and addressed from a place in Chicago and I checked the place on the net there are no other branches outside of the city let alone Japan."

By now both Helena and Lei Fang were doing very good interpretations of fish. Tina shook her head and stated she was going off to see Lisa and catch up on old times. Her statement and departure went highly unnoticed as all the persons were focused at the subject at hand.

Helena pressed a palm to her cheek and sighed. "Here I thought that I would never be surprised by you ever again Ranma, but it seems doing so is a common thing for you."

Ranma couldn't really reply to that and settled for chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of his head. It didn't last very long however as Lei Fang pounced onto his back and began snuggling her cheek to the top of his head.

"That doesn't really matter now all that matters is that Ranma's here to spend time with me." She said giggling at Ranma's sputtering at her surprise glomp.

"Excuse me? Who decided you were going with him? Hitomi said slamming the coffee table with both hands as she stared hard at Lei Fang, they may have been good friends but when it came to Ranma that was a whole different story.

"Why? Is that a problem Hitomi?" Lei Fang locked eyes with Hitomi and sparks flew between the two as a sweatdrop formed on Ranma's head at the all too familiar situation he was now in.

"Now the both of you settle down right now." Helena stated which had the effect of breaking the lock between the two glaring girls as all eyes turned to the opera singer. "While I to would like to spend time alone with Ranma fighting over him isn't going to solve it, if anything we'll just be repeating the same process that he's gone through with his ex-fiancees in Nerima."

Helena's words were like a red hot coal being dropped in a bucket of ice water, immediately the anger and tension that surrounded the group gave way to shame and embarrassment. Kasumi also blushed as she realized that she too had also been caught up despite the fact she already knew that's how Akane and the others had been knocked off the fiancée list.

"So what do we do? Everyone here wants to spend time with Ranma." Hitomi asked.

"What shall we do indeed?" Helena said tapping the side of her chin with a finger. "We have two weeks on this island so we roughly have fourteen days. We'll each have a day with Ranma."

"That only works for the first twelve days Helena." Lei Fang stated.

"That is why for the remaining two days he will take us all out. After all he needs a little punishment for not telling us that he came here." Helena said.

Hitomi and Lei Fang both thought about that before nodding to Helena. Ranma's jaw dropped dates with each girl for twelve days than all four for the last two. He looked at Kasumi with a pleading look. Kasumi gave him an apologetic look but shook her head slightly. Ranma then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet which had all of his meager savings that he scraped up, what started as a fairly decent amount now stood as rather pitiful for the upcoming events. He needed to get some money but how? He absolutely sucked at gambling.

'So much for my vacation.' Ranma thought as he slipped his wallet back into his pocket.

"So who's getting him today?" Lei Fang asked it was already past noon she didn't want her time with Ranma to only last half a day.

"I am." Kasumi stated as she wrapped her arms around Ranma. "Or rather I'm finishing it since we were interrupted."

"Hey you're the one who tried to keep him a secret!" Hitomi shouted as she gazed coldly at the kunoichi but broke it off as a hand touched her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder revealed it was Helena who intervened.

"That's enough Hitomi it's in the past Kasumi started the day with Ranma so she has every right to finish it. We'll all get to spend with him soon."

Hitomi gave one last glance at Ranma and Kasumi before she nodded. Kasumi then pulled Ranma to his feet and led him outside no sooner did they leave the remaining three stood and seemingly pulled out duffel bags from out of nowhere and began to don the contents.

Kasumi's left eyebrow twitched as she walked along with Ranma. Ranma chuckled as he tried to ignore the three heavily clad brown coated figures that were trying to stealthily follow them and doing a rather bad job at it. The three were great martial artists but they definitely didn't excel in stalking someone.

"I can't believe this." Kasumi muttered as she heard a muffled cry from fifteen feet back as one of the girls accidentally stepped on another's foot.

Ranma made no comment, what could he do? He actually expected this behavior after all it happened in Nerima as well although the girls he was now engaged too were taking the situation in a more civil manner then the previous ones. Kasumi continued to fume as they continued walking until a voice calling to them halted them.

"Hello Nee-san."

Kasumi froze in her tracks as she and Ranma turned to face the voice. Sure enough the origin of the voice was from none other then Ayane who smirked at the two.

"What's gotten you so down Nee-san? Is your date not turning out so well?" Ayane asked. "That's too bad I'm having so much fun with mine." Ayane squeezed the arm of the person she was with.

Ryoga tried his best to glare angrily at Ranma but it was being ruined by the fact he was red in the face from embarrassment. Ayane was wearing a bikini and she had the length of the arm she was holding onto pressed against her from between her breasts down to her flat belly. The only reason he hadn't passed out with a nosebleed was because he was finally getting used to her frequent exposure and skinship albeit barely. Now those defenses were being battered further by how Kasumi looked so good in her somewhat more modest one-piece.

Ignoring the surprised voices behind her, Kasumi frowned at her half-siblings behavior Ayane would never act like this unless there was a purpose and the purpose was clearly that she was teasing Ryoga and his weakness to women with 70 percent skin exposure.

"Ayane it's not nice to tease Ryoga like that." Kasumi stated.

Ayane brushed a stray hair from her face. "Me? Teasing Ryoga?" Ayane said in a in an exaggerated appalled tone. "How could you possibly say that dear sister? Ryoga and I, we have a special relationship. Am I right Ryo-chan" Ayane squeezed the captured arm to her body and slightly lifted her leg so the top of her inner thigh brushed barely to Ryoga's clenched hand. Immediately the bandanna wearing martial artist stiffened and his face lit up into an even deeper red.

Kasumi frown deepened at Ayane's act while Ranma couldn't help but give Ryoga a sympathetic look, he himself was used to girls throwing themselves on him somewhat but for Ryoga it was a different story altogether, even with Akane the closest skinship Ryoga got was as a piglet now he was getting it in his un-cursed state with a girl who was by far physically a lot more well-formed then Akane ever was.

Ayane inwardly grinned at Ryoga's shyness and embarrassment, as strong as the lost boy was any bit of flirting by a girl would throw him for a loop, it was the one thing she enjoyed doing to pay him back for the hell he kept putting her through. It wasn't his training that was hard although it was difficult it was to be expected, the hell he put her through was to constantly monitor him to prevent him from running off and getting lost for god knows how long. After realizing his weakness to women she purposefully began teasing him, from training that would sometimes expose too much skin, walking purposely to Ryoga after taking a bath while only dressed in a towel, and of course the frequent flirtatious teasing and skinship. A flustered Ryoga was so entertaining to watch especially as he tried to teach while he was still in the state, although she had to admit that he was actually quite cute while he was all embarrassed and red.

"So sister what are you two doing now?" Ayane asked.

"That's nothing for you to be concerned with Ayane." Kasumi replied.

"Oh?" Ayane said. "Are the two of you really so busy? I was going to propose a little competition."

"Competition?" Ranma asked finally entering the conversation.

Ayane smiled. "Why yes Saotome, a competition between you two and us." She emphasized the "us" with another squeeze to the captured arm and a suppressed squeak from Ryoga.

"What could that possibly be?" Kasumi asked.

"A volleyball match of course dear sister." Ayane stated.

Kasumi blinked in surprise. "Volley ball?"

Ayane smirked. "Of course if the two of you can't handle the challenge I guess we can…" Ayane inwardly smiled as she set the bait.

"We accept!" Ranma shouted his eyes burning.

Kasumi sighed as expected giving a challenge to Ranma caught him hook, line, and sinker. Still it was volley ball and she was still a bit frustrated from earlier even more so now with the entourage trying to remain stealthy behind them.

"Alright." Kasumi said. "Let's head for the nearest court."

As the four left the three girls quickly followed but paused at a coconut palm where a kunai pinned a folded piece of paper to the trunk, Helena quickly removed the paper and unfolded it while the Lei Fang and Hitomi leaned in to see it as well.

_You three look absolutely ridiculous right now. Just take off the outfits and come watch the match if you want too. Kasumi_

Three sweatdrops appeared on three corresponding heads as the girls quickly took off their stalking clothes and stuck them into the nearest waste receptacle before continuing after the four this time without trying to be stealthy.

To be continued.

Author notes: It's been a long time people I know. I've been having hell from my classes, I ended up biting off more then I can chew and had to drop one of my courses to help lighten the load and I'm still having difficulty. I've also been working a little more on a piece of work on deviant art which is also why my updates are becoming less frequent. What I can say is that I am working on an update for my Returner Ranma series, Ranma of Shishin is still being revised so no updates for now. I still have very little material for my Saber-toothed Ranma so that fic is officially on hold. The other fics are being updated very slowly and worst of all I've started writing a new series, yeah stupid of me isn't it? But that's how it is. I've recently been reading an addventure thread called "The Fate of the Sacred Bead" started by Iridium Heart. I've started my own fic based off it although there are parts that are quite heavily based off the thread it will also be different. Here's a preview.

Kanto region has become a warzone.

Young teenagers brutally fighting each other in serious bouts to the death, all to reenact a conflict fought over 1800 years ago in ancient war torn China.

The terrified citizens of Japan demand action from the government to end this gang war between schools that is so thinly disguised as a bloody reenactment of destiny. But the police are too scared and powerless to halt this war.

Under increasing pressure the government finally institutes a plan of action to put an end to this war.

_______________________________

"That was pretty good. I think you better and let us handle the rest though."

"How could you hit a girl with such force your skills are already above hers that's unforgivable."

"H-He beat Taishiji with one punch how the fuck did he do that?" One of the lower ranked toushi

_______________________________

"We have a little tradition here the new fighters here have to go through and initiation try to beat as many of us as you can." The boy stated.

"Well then I leave it to you man."

"What?! Why only me?"

"Hey just for your information he can take you all at once so don't hold back."

"Ah! Damn you!"

_______________________________

"How interesting mind having a bout with me?" Kanu asked.

*Slap* "Tag in, my turn man."

"Huh, why only now do you want to fight?"

"You can't handle her; she's more at my level then yours."

_______________________________

"Hey I've read this book before how far along are you into the series?"

"Uh I've only read the first two." Ryuubi said a bit surprised.

"Really so you already know the part about the king and the sorcerer being manipulated by that ancient witch."

Chouhi moaned as she slapped a hand to her face. "Oh please spare me."

"Uh by the way does this school have a gardening club?"

_______________________________

"You were a bit rough with her weren't you?" Chou'un said.

"Well I made a mistake in the past so I felt if she took a few lumps she'd give me less attitude and a little more respect and it seems that it worked. Did I go too far?"

"No, in fact I'm quite impressed you held such restraint after her earlier treatment to you."

_______________________________

"Class, we have two new students here who have just transferred here. Will the both of you please introduce yourselves." The teacher stated.

"Saotome Ranma, good ta meet ya." He nodded.

"My name is Shirahama Kenichi pleased to meet you all." Kenichi bowed.

**Fists of Life**…

Coming soon…

Well there you have it, tell me what you think. So until next time.


End file.
